


Cat Burglar

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hux what is wrong with your cat, M/M, Rom-Com cliché, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/141331962995/tastefullyoffensive-cat-burglar-via-benji-which">this</a> tumblr post.</p><p>Millicent is an underwear thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Burglar

Hux is working when he hears it, a soft scraping at the window. Peering up from his work he sees a flash of orange. He refocuses, eyes on his papers as he addresses the fuzzy creature, “You have a cat door you know.” 

Oh great, he's turning into one of _those_ people. At least there's no one around to hear him. More scraping followed by a pitiful meow. “Oh fine then, I don't know why we even have that door.” Unlatching the window Millicent bounces in, winding herself around his legs, purring like a jet engine. Hux smiles, scratching her ears before returning to his desk. His smile falls as he hears the cat jump back out. Bloody typical. It's only a minute before there's a jingle of her bell as she returns, accompanied by the distinct sound of something dragging across the floor.

_Please don't let it be another pigeon._

He turns, ready to clear up whatever feathered mess Millicent has brought him this time and pauses. It isn't an animal, at least he doesn't think so, it's a black bundle, fabric maybe. He reaches to take her prey and she growls, dashing away. Hux follows, catching a glimpse of her tail as she squeezes herself under a chest of drawers. “Oh come on Millie, don't be difficult!” He isn't about to reach in there, just on the off chance there is something dead, he shudders at the thought of grabbing a handful of mouse corpse. Again. 

Millicent races from her hideout, claws skittering across the wooden floor as he shoves the drawers aside, pulling them out from the wall. He braces himself for what's underneath, mouth falling open slightly when it's revealed. It's underwear, men's underwear. There must be at least 10 pairs of boxers and innumerable socks, all piled into some sort of nest. Hux blinks. How long has his cat been collecting these? They must be from nearby surely. Oh god, one of his neighbours is missing their underwear and it's in his flat.

He needs to return it to them. Somehow. He can't exactly go around asking people if they're missing any pants, that would go down well. He settles for picking up the bundle and taking them to the washing machine, if nothing else they should be cleaned. He returns to his laptop, quickly tapping up a notice.

  
****

****

Are you missing underwear?

I have recently discovered that my cat has stolen a large amount of men's underpants and socks from a neighbour.

I live on Palpatine Avenue.

If it is you I am very sorry.

I have them here and can return them.

Please Call or Text A. Hux on 11381138

Once the collection is clean and dry he arranges it on the floor, that way the person can identify that it is indeed their underwear when they see his notice. Millicent wanders in and sits regally in the centre, as if she's proud of her superior boxer hunting skills. Hux laughs a little to himself and takes the picture. Even if no one claims them, he's had a bit of a laugh.

The notices are up for less than two days before he gets a call.

“Um... Hi, is this the guy with the cat that steals underwear?” The voice is deep, a little nervous with an American accent, it sends shivers down Hux's spine. “I'm pretty sure it's mine.”

“Ah... Yes, I'm really sorry again. I suppose you'd like to come collect it?”

“Yeah... um... I'm just down the street actually. If you're not busy. I can be round in ten minutes.”

“That's fine, I'm at number 7.” Hux hangs up, then panics. The place is a mess, he's still in his pyjamas and that voice was too sexy to be real. Shoving on some jeans and the cleanest shirt he can find he races to make the flat halfway presentable. He has no idea why he is as affected as this. It isn't a date, it's barely an interaction, just a man, coming to his flat... to pick up his underwear. He glares at Millicent. “You set this up didn't you?” She simply blinks large green eyes at him and yawns.

The doorbell rings as he glares at the cat, making him jump. Opening the door reveals a dark-haired man, just a shade taller than Hux. He bites his lip as brown eyes look Hux over. “Um... Hi, I'm Kylo. You're Hux right?” The red-head’s mouth is dry as he takes in the sight of well toned arms and tousled hair. His cat really knows how to pick them.

“Oh, yes. Come in, can I get you a cup of tea or something?” He leads Kylo into the sitting room where Millicent immediately pounces onto his lap, settling herself.

“This must be the cat.” Kylo strokes her ginger fur softly, “You match.” His cheeks pinken and Hux feels his own respond in kind. He shakes himself slightly.

“Ah, yes, let me just go get your things.” He doesn't notice the other man's eyes following him out of the room. Kylo looks down at the cat currently rolling herself across his knees, as if she expects him here. Not that he'd mind, the guy is cute.

Grabbing the bag of clothes Hux takes a moment to still himself. OK so the man is handsome, with a great body and an adorable smile, and he lives just down the street. That's no guarantee they'll ever see each other again. He gives a sigh. He is fucked.

When he returns to the other room Kylo is already standing, awkwardly brushing his hair out of his face. “Listen, I gotta go but... um... what if I give you my number? You know, just in case this happens again.”

Hux can feel his stomach bubbling as he hands the bag over, their fingers brushing slightly. “Yes, good idea, and maybe, if you'll let me. I could possibly... take you out for dinner? Just as an apology.” His mouth runs away before he can think, spilling out the offer. Kylo gives a soft smile.

“I'd like that.” He looks over his shoulder as he leaves, “I'll call you tonight then.”

Hux feels himself grinning as he shuts the door, leaning against it. When did his life become some cheesy rom-com? Millicent wanders into the hall, mewing for food, only to be picked up and twirled by her giddy owner. “Well done Millie! I have the feeling this could go very well.” She squirms slightly in his arms as Hux seems to consider for a moment, “After all, I've already seen his underwear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com).


End file.
